Unknown Sickness
by St. Helena
Summary: The nations finally got sick but soon to find out everyone almost got sick. It soon spreads around the world but only be helped by a small island and of course her brother and sister plus Japan and Spain who were better than ever. The summary sucks but the story is better.


A/n: I do not own Hetalia. This was a dream I just had and I had to type it before it goes away.

If there is anything in the world that could change her mind it would been this day. Today was a day when Alfred got one year older than last. But lately I've been coughing up blood and soon enough I was already puking out my guts. So I told Alfred that I cant come to his birthday party it... sadden his mood a bit but anyways for the better I don't want to get anyone else sick. Sadly they got worse after days upon days heck I could even though out my room without feeling burning sensation rundown of my spine, head was burning, my feet were horrible, and my throat burned crazily. I feel sorry for poor Peter he kinda comes over sometimes ,sometimes America come over checks out my head, my fever, and a few other sicknesses that run through my veins.

It only got worse the last time, now today, it was today soon my family got sick Canada can't even go outside without puking, America having a bad case of diarrhea and a sore throat and France of all people he had to get sick. It almost spread like wild fire but yet it was slow and it's been slowly consumed the slightest people that get in touch. Feel sorry for the other people like that got in touch with France sure enough we had people left and right get sick from this weird disease that spread among us people. If there's anything I can do to stop this I would but I am too tired to even write about it, I feel sorry for the queen ,queen is slowly dying because of the sicknesses spread among us was worse before it wasn't bad but later on in sure effectiveness slowly but surely. Later on I turn the news to see the forecast went on talking about how people working sick and spreading all over America ,the European nations ,some places in Africa ,South America I feel even more sorry for them but we all knew that today is day where we get sick and we all have to do is stay in bed and do nothing.

After three days later the queen finally died it was the most saddest thing on the planet, people were afraid of the queen had maybe made the European nations sick and everyone panicked I knew that wasn't because I knew it wasn't a queen that made me sick, it was everyone else getting sick because of the poor health that we have it got worse it's like the American side. Sure after a few more days later it traveled all the way to Italy to Greece and finally to Australia the only place that hasn't been mentioned was a few small islands but we weren't really sure they were sick or not and have no in touch by them. After couple more hours later the phone rang I wasn't sure why my phone would ring at this point but anyways I answered to find out that Australia was calling about the whole entire sickness spreading which of course I already told him I was sick anyway.

After a while things got even more out of hand people were killing each other like constantly. They though it was the Black plague that was spreading across everywhere. Even at the whole entire killing spree ended people were still hunting each other killing each other cared less who was sick or not being care of the person was too sick enough to kill person they kill them anyways because they didn't want the Black Plague to spread anywhere near them. It kept going on for days, months finally passed by and nations weren't getting any better with the mass of the population dropping to barely any we were sitting ducks.

Sure enough I heard my door open to hear a soft but yet loud voice echo through the halls. "Dad!? You home?" I tried to yell a yes but my throat was killing me, I tried to get out of my bed to only land on the floor. I didn't know how weak I was until now when I can barely walk. Which soon a pair of feet went down from the hall and soon my bed room door was open and I saw my daughter Saint Helena who looks perfectly fine. I tried to get up when it was useless and sure enough she went straight over to me and helped me up. I smiled knowing she would help me. Of course she quickly walked out of my room and dragged several beds and couches in one room and sure enough I saw the nations one after another looking sick as they can.

Italy was paler than ever, Romano looking green like, Germany clutching his gut, America passed out and paler, Prussia had to be dragged in here, Russia's purple eyes looked more dulled and sick which made me worried a bit but I couldn't worry about it now. Japan finally joined in and he looked okay but still a bit sick, China not looking so good as ever, Spain looking just fine which shocked me a bit. A good small of them looked okay or just completely fine which was a little shocker.

Sure enough Saint Helena started working as her brother and sister try to stop the killing spree that going on around the world. Which Saint Helena's sister started broadcasting in an hour ago so her brother was watching over us and helping us. I couldn't help but lightly smile at this.

THE END

A/n: how did you like this sorry if it jumps from one thing to another. I might write a part two or some on but I have to work on some of my other stories. Also 'Flight or Fight' has two new chapters but I am still working on it but they haven't been posted yet but 30 Days Challenge of AmeRus has been updated and sorry if I couldn't post it on time which I would've lost the challenge anyways. But no matter hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
